The Rescuers 3: The Great Adventure
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: COMPLETE- Bianca & Bernard have a family, & are taking a vacation in Hawaii, but can they also rescue a young girl before time runs out? To be revised & reuploaded in the near future. Read & review, please! Flames will be used to light candles.


Author's Notes: This is a Rescuers fanfic I made a long time ago. Well, not so long ago, but still...

It's called _The Rescuers 3: The Great Adventure_. I'm gonna make it into a Disney movie when I grow up & work for them.

I'm not gonna tell you the plot. You'll have to read to find out.

I don't own Bianca, Bernard, Jake, the Chairmouse, or the Mice Delegates, but I do own Fuschia, Mischa, Sunflora, Milton, Aloha, Tito, Aloha's parents, & everyone else.

If you want to use them, just ask me. I will kindly give you permission to use them.

And enjoy the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Aloha Is Captured**

**It was a cloudy day in Honolulu, Hawaii. A girl wearing a rainbow orchid lei, yellow hibiscus, green hula skirt, & coconut bikini top was playing with her teddy bear. Her name was Aloha Kikiona, & she was 12 years old. She had hair as black as obsidian, & eyes as blue as the shimmering Hawaiian oceans. **

**Her parents were watching lovingly as she played, but were unaware of the two green eyes peeking out of an orchid bush by the Kikionas' hut (you see, the Kikionas lived on the outskirts of Honolulu, & wanted to keep the ancient traditions as much as possible without skipping city events). Then, two metal hands reached out of the bush & snatched Aloha! Her parents gasped, & rushed to the local police station to get help. **

**Meanwhile, Aloha & a man named Tito Pakalini were walking up a hill after bursting through a dense jungle. Tito was an ex-convict who had an extremely large criminal record; he had kidnapped Aloha for ransom. **

"**You are coming with me now, little missy!" barked Tito as he grabbed Aloha firmly by the wrist. The cold metal stung her skin. **

"**What did I do?" asked Aloha. **

"**Nothing, but I want something that you can't have!" replied Tito as he led Aloha up the hill. **

"**What is it?" Aloha asked. **

"**Cash!" Tito said, & he laughed evilly. **

**As Tito took Aloha to his hut on the hill, a mouse had seen the whole thing from his hiding place behind a rock. As the darkening clouds began to emit thunder & lightning, the mouse scurried away. Soon he reached his destination--a tiny telegraph office, which was an old mailbox. Rain poured, thunder thudded, & lightning flashed. **

**The mouse jumped on a tiny trampoline, flipped onto a balcony, & burst through a miniature doorway, screaming at the top of his lungs about the poor kidnapped girl: "Help! Help! Someone help! Pakalini took the girl! He took the little girl! Send for help!" And the telegraph mouse began to send a message to the Rescue Aid Society. The telegraph mouse, sitting at his little desk, quickly tapped out an alarm in Morse code: "RESCUE AID SOCIETY...A LITTLE GIRL IN TROUBLE... SEND HELP!" **

**The message went up to the roof, & mice turned a large radar dish around to send the message to the mainland. The message traveled through the wires until it reached Los Angeles, where, in a wrecked plane, a mouse listened to the Morse code message, recognized the distress call, activated the controls on the plane, & sent the message to St. Louis. **

**The message continued to travel from Los Angeles to St. Louis. There, in a military office, the message was relayed via computer. Seven mice watched through binoculars in the back. Computer screens were filled with RAS RAS RAS. The military operators did not know what to make of this strange message, but the tiny mice who operated out of the same office saw it. **

**They gave a signal to other mice, who dialed a telephone to distract one of the military operators, who was at a computer they were definitely going to need. The phone rang, & the guard left to answer it. The guard would be back any moment; the mice saw that this was their chance! The mice took turns jumping on a keyboard to send the message to New York. **

**Their message read: "RAS...RAS... ATTENTION GIRL KIDNAPPED IN HAWAII... IMMEDIATE ACTION REQUIRED". They typed "RELAY TO NEW YORK", & the message bounced from St. Louis to the east coast, finally reaching New York -- the headquarters of the Rescue Aid Society. **

**As soon as the Rescue Aid Society got the message, a meeting was called. A Rescue Aid Society Telegraph Mouse got the message in his telegraph office, high up in a secret chamber in the second floor of the Rescue Aid Society Main Hall, & called over the loudspeaker, "Code red, code red!! Attention, all Rescue Aid Society delegates, all delegates please report immediately to the main assembly hall. This is an emergency meeting. I repeat, this is a Code Red emergency meeting!" **

**As the Rescue Aid Society Telegraph Mouse's voice boomed across the building, all the mice delegates scurried down the downspout leading to the entrance, & entered the Main Hall, one by one. The meeting of the year was about to begin.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Well, that was Chapter 1 of "The Rescuers 3: The Great Adventure"! Don't forget to read & review!


End file.
